In the Moonlight
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Remus sempre achou que seus desejos fossem impossíveis. Porém um show em Hogsmeade e a oportunidade certa podem lhe fazer ver que nem tudo é assim tão inalcançável. [Oneshot Romance Comédia Slash Sirius&Remus]


**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Até porque se me pertencesse o Sirius não teria morrido e muitas coisasque aconteceram nesses últimos três livros seriam diferentes, alémdo que o slash seria algo mais do que normal xDD_

_Todos os direitos a J.K.Rowling e esse povo todo que lucra com os livros, filmes, brinquedos, cadernos, álbuns, etc. Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos, voltada apenas para o entretenimento de outras apaixonadas por Sirius&Remus, like me._

_Eu geralmente uso os nomes originais (tipo, James, Lily, Remus...), apenas os apelidos e um ou outro termo que desconheço no original estão na versão brasileira traduzida por Lia Wyler. Decidi avisar apenas por desencargo de consciência._

_Ahh sim, essa fic contém slash (relacionamento homemxhomem). Se não gosta, ou se sente ofendido, please aperte alt + f4 e dia "Bye bye Mi-chan!!". Se insisitir, será por sua conta e risco, okay??_

_Para quem gosta: boa leitura e não esqueça de conferir meus comentários no final da fic._

_Último aviso: essa fic foi escrita antes de saber qualquer coisa sobre "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", por isso se alguma informação escrita/inventada por mim não encaixar com original, encarem como licença poética, tá bom??_

**

* * *

**

**In the Moonlight**

**Por:**_Mimi Lupin /Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** Remus sempre achou que seus desejos fossem impossíveis. Porém um show em Hogsmeade e a oportunidade certa podem fazê-los ver que nem tudo é assim tão inalcançável. (Oneshot Romance Comédia Slash Sirius&Remus)

Não se falava em outra coisa na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Por todos os corredores, Salões Comunais, jardins, dormitórios e até mesmo aos cochichos durante as aulas, o assunto era o mesmo: o show que a banda-bruxa mais famosa do momento, Gothic-High-Wizards, faria em Hogsmeade na madrugada do dia 31 de outubro, Dia das Bruxas, para o dia 1º. O próprio Dumbledore havia permitido a ida dos alunos. Mas tinha um porém. Só estavam autorizados a ir ao show os alunos que, além de ter os 2 galeões, 5 sicles e 3 nunques para pagar a entrada de bruxo-estudante, estivessem no 7ºano ou no sexto, com a devida autorização dos pais ou de um representante legal. Notícia que desagradou a muitos. Mas não aos Marotos.

Pois além de estarem no 7º ano e já terem seus ingressos garantidos, –Sirius, James e Lily fizeram uma "vaquinha" para inteirar o dinheiro, a fim de que Remus e Peter também fossem –eles iriam ao show mesmo se não pudessem. Afinal eles eram os Marotos, membros da elite transgressora de Hogwarts. Conheciam as passagens secretas que os levariam direto ao show. Desta vez, contudo, iriam de acordo com as leis de Hogwarts. Por sorte a lua cheia ocorreria cerca de uma semana após o show, então não haveria mesmo como não irem a um dos eventos mais esperados do ano pelos jovens bruxos.

––E então Rabicho, pensando em convidar alguém para acompanhá-lo ao show? –perguntou James enquanto caminhavam rumo a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, uma das mãos a passarem pelos inconfundíveis e rebeldes cabelos negros.

––Ainda não sei... –respondeu Peter desanimado. Olhou furtivamente para um grupo de sextanistas da Lufa-Lufa e suspirou.

––Ah, então _alguém aqui_ está interessado na Sophie Marple da Lufa-Lufa, não é Rabicho? –perguntou Sirius num tom de falsa inocência que não convenceria nem uma criancinha. Lançou um olhar cúmplice a James e os dois trocaram sorrisos perversos.

Peter olhou de um ao outro e sacudiu a cabeça nervosamente –Não, não estou interessado em ninguém e nem quero ajuda, muito obrigado –guinchou, suas bochechas vermelhas. Olhou suplicante a Lupin, que até agora assistia a tudo calado.

––Deixem-no em paz –pediu em seu costumeiro tom baixo.

––Ué, e o que estamos fazendo? –perguntou Potter fazendo-se de desentendido.

––E qual seria o problema em ajudar um amigo com problemas amorosos, heim Aluado? –indagou Black, seus olhos cinzentos cravados no rosto de Remus, que não prolongou o contato visual.

––Não teria problema algum, _se vocês realmente quisessem ajudar­_ –ponderou ele sem sequer altear a voz.

––E você Almofadinhas, pretende levar alguém? –perguntou James, curioso.

––Heim? –fez Sirius por cima do ombro –Não tinha pensado nisso... –tirou a franja da frente dos olhos charmosamente –Você, com certeza, convidará a Evans, certo?

––E como não convidaria? –retrucou –Ainda mais agora que ela está se juntando a nós. Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

––Não sei –disse, um sorrisinho enigmático no belo rosto.

––Já vi que não adianta tentar perguntar nada pra você –decidiu virar-se ao outro amigo –Aluado! Alguém em vista?

––E-Eu... –começou Remus, o rosto enrubescendo rapidamente. Não poderia contar _quem_ realmente gostaria de convidar. Até porque essa pessoa já iria de qualquer forma –Não...ninguém...Ah, o professor já esta à porta, melhor entrarmos –disse, pouco antes de adentrar a sala em ar pressuroso.

James trocou um olhar confuso com Sirius que, por sua vez, apenas deu de ombros, antes de entrar na sala de aula.

OoooOooOoOooOoooO

Até o final do dia cerca de 15 garotas apareceram –como sempre acompanhadas de pelo menos duas amigas –entre os intervalos de aula e horário das refeições questionando se Sirius iria desacompanhado ao show. O animago apenas sacudia a cabeça, os sedosos cabelos negros a caírem como uma cortina sobre seus olhos, e respondia que iria acompanhado, por seus amigos. Boa parte das garotas apenas dava um sorriso desconcertado e se afastava. Nenhuma delas voltou a se aproximar, mesmo após o término das aulas.

Apesar de um certo sentimento de culpa, Lupin sentia uma estranha satisfação cada vez que via uma garota ser _sutilmente_ dispensada por Sirius. Que o amigo jamais soubesse, mas preferia mil vezes que James perdessse a chance de um pênalti do que ir a qualquer lugar onde tivesse certeza de que encontraria Black aos beijos com uma estudante qualquer. Estava ciente de que era um profundo egoísmo de sua parte, mas era impossível evitar. Por tanto tempo agüentava calado aquele sentimento confuso que a cada dia tomava lugar maior em seu coração; que se permitisse possuir um sentimento egoísta, afinal. Tinha certeza de que nunca teria mais do que isso, de qualquer forma. Já se considerava afortunado por ter amigos verdadeiros, que ficavam a seu lado até em seus piores momentos, quando perdia o controle da fera que habitava em seu interior; seria abuso desejar mais.

Estavam terminando a pilha de deveres que os professores passaram. Um alegre James e Lily, que decidira fazer seus deveres ao lado do artilheiro¹, auxiliavam Peter em uma complicada lição de Feitiços. Sirius, que fazia umas últimas anotações em seu mapa de Astronomia, divertia-se a observar a cara de bobo que Potter fazia a cada explicação que a garota dava a Pettigrew. Todos ali sabiam que até o final do período letivo ele a pediria em namoro. E, desde que o moreno parara de se exibir, azarando qualquer um que o desagradasse, suas chances com Evans pareciam ter aumentado vertiginosamente. Remus encontrava-se sentado mais ao canto, os olhos dourados fixos num livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, vez ou outra a fazer anotações num pedaço de pergaminho. Concentrava-se de tal maneira em sua tarefa que nem percebera quando Sirius sentara a seu lado, observando-o atentamente. Ergueu o rosto algum tempo depois, enrubescendo ao perceber a curta distância que os separava.

––Pois não, Sirius? –perguntou no tom mais leve e despreocupado que conseguiu, o rosto rubro escondido atrás do livro.

––Só queria saber por que você está tão quieto hoje –respondeu Black a sacudir os ombros –Passou o dia todo calado, quase não falou conosco. Sequer nos deu uma bronca por fazer os cabelos gordurosos do Ranhoso ficarem púrpura! Qual o problema?

––Nenhum. Apenas... –suspirou, desviando pela primeira vez os olhos do livro para encarar os ofuscantes orbes cinzentos à sua frente –estou cansado. Está mais difícil conciliar as tarefas para casa e os deveres de monitor este ano...

Sirius encarou-o ressabiado, como se soubesse que aquele não era o real motivo de seu comportamento um tanto quanto arredio. Ele, porém, não comentou nada, apenas sacudiu a cabeça em assentimento e levou a mão ao bolso da calça, como se procurasse alguma coisa. Tirou de lá um envelope rosa-bebê com um odor fortíssimo de perfume feminino e estendeu-o a Lupin.

––Mandaram entregar a você –comentou em ar sério enquanto o amigo o encarava confuso, o envelope em mãos –Parece ser de uma fã sua...

Remus abriu o envelope ainda confuso. Afinal, quem mandaria uma carta para alguém como ele? Leu rapidamente seu conteúdo e largou-a sobre suas anotações. Apesar de sentir-se lisonjeado, aquela carta não lhe despertara nenhuma outra emoção.

––Seria muita curiosidade minha perguntar do que se trata? –questionou o animago, a mirar a carta sobre a mesa.

––É da Coleman...

––Coleman? –perguntou Black –Você quer dizer Christinne Coleman, monitora da Corvinal? –o licantropo assentiu com um aceno –E o que ela queria?

––Me...convidar para ir ao show com ela –disse Lupin num murmúrio –Parece que ela é fã da banda e vêm tentando me convidar há pelo menos uma semana, mas não reunia coragem para vir falar comigo. Por isso decidiu escrever.

––E você...hum...pretende _aceitar_?

Encarou o amigo, sem saber o que dizer. Sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo e o cobiçado Sirius Black arrumaria companhia para o show. James e Lily com certeza iriam juntos. Peter precisava apenas de um pouco de incentivo para convidar a garota da Lufa-Lufa. E ele, o que faria? Recusaria um encontro por causa de um sentimento sem qualquer esperança de reciprocidade? Ou, ao contrário, iludiria a garota com esperanças vazias apenas para tentar esquecer um desejo impossível?

––Não sei... –confessou, um suspiro angustiado a escapar de seus lábios.

––Infelizmente não posso tomar a decisão por você. Por isso pense com calma antes de decidir qualquer coisa. Sei como você é, Aluado e tenho certeza de que você tomará a decisão mais acertada –Sirius pousou a mão no ombro do lupino, em forma de apoio.

Um discreto sorriso surgiu no rosto de Remus –Obrigado, Almofadinhas.

––Quer ajuda para terminar suas tarefas? –perguntou, solícito –Já terminei as minhas –apontou para o material largado à extrema esquerda da mesa.

––Assim que eu terminar a redação, você me ajudaria com Poções?

––Claro –sorriu Black.

OoooOooOoOooOoooO

Com o dia do show a aproximar-se em rapidez assustadora, a ansiedade dos alunos parecia crescer em ritmo diretamente proporcional. Os murmúrios nos corredores pareciam mais elevados e efusivos; diversos estudantes faziam papel de cambistas a vender ingressos por preços bem mais elevados que o original –havia pelo menos 3 dias que os ingressos tinham esgotado nas principais bilheterias bruxas do país.Até mesmo os professores começavam, aos poucos a desistir de ralhar com os alunos que eram pegos aos cochichos durante as aulas; não que isso significasse na redução da quantidade de deveres.

Nos últimos dois dias Remus tentara falar com Christinne sobre a decisão que tomara, porém em ambos falhara miseravelmente. Sempre que encontrava uma oportunidade de falar com a garota, a coragem que a custo reunira esvanecia-se como fumaça. Decidira dar uma chance a aluna da Corvinal e aceitar o convite de acompanhá-la ao evento, contudo, por mais de uma vez questionara-se se aquela era a decisão certa. E não ajudava em nada o fato de Sirius ter recusado _todos_ os convites que recebera, além do amigo estar mais prestativo e procurando manter-se longe de –muitas– encrencas. Black conseguira passar a última semana e meia sem pegar detenção, o que sem dúvidas era um recorde. Lupin tinha o pressentimento de que o animago planejava algo, embora não fizesse idéia do quê.

Os alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória acabavam de sair de uma aula particularmente complexa de Transfiguração. Mesmo com a ansiedade geral dos alunos, McGonagall não relaxara com a disciplina e passara diversos trabalhos para sua turma de N.I.E.M. A turma, que se encaminhava para a aula de Poções, queixava-se ruidosamente da falta de consideração do corpo docente que insistia em fazê-los trabalhar mais que o humanamente possível.

––Não entendo por que tanta reclamação –comentou Lily a James, Peter (que os acompanhava até metade do trajeto, já que desde o ano anterior não cursava as aulas do Slughorn, por não ter obtido o N.O.M necessário), Sirius e Remus –Ninguém _realmente_ esperava que os deveres diminuíssem por causa de um show, não é?

––Mas eles podiam ser um pouquinho menos rígidos –disse Peter em ar de desespero –Nem terminei a pilha de lições da última semana e já tenho outra para fazer...

––Fique tranqüilo, Rabicho –consolou-o James, distribuindo tapinhas amigáveis em seu ombro –Nós o ajudaremos, certo? –virou-se em direção a Sirius que parecia absorto nos próprios pensamentos, o olhar fixo no nada –Almofadinhas? –chamou-o em tom de dúvida.

––Hã? –fez Black como se saísse de um estado de transe –O que disse, Pontas?

––Nada de mais...apenas olha quem vem na direção oposta –murmurou antes de apontar com a cabeça para um grande grupo de alunos da Sonserina, o qual se destacavam duas figuras em particular.

Lupin notou o corpo de Sirius enrijecer, seu rosto como o de um animal que se prepara para um ataque. Severus Snape encabeçava o grupo de sonserinos, seguido de perto por ninguém menos que Regulus Black, irmão mais novo de Sirius, que parecia comentar algo sério a seu interlocutor, pois seu rosto transparecia preocupação. Os olhos cinzentos, como os do irmão, apesar de semicobertos pelos sedosos cabelos negros, marca registrada dos Black, estavam fixos em Snape, que por sua vez não parecia dispensar muita atenção ao garoto. Ao passarem por eles, Regulus mirou o irmão por menos de um segundo, sua postura endireitando-se imediatamente, e Severus fez questão de encará-los, um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios finos e sem cor.

––Eu disse para aquele idiota não se meter com ele –resmungou Black, segurando a varinha dentro das vestes com tanta força que apenas por um milagre ele não se partiu.

––Ele já tem idade o suficiente para saber as conseqüências de suas escolhas –murmurou Remus em tom plácido, sem externar o fato de que Snape não se encaminhava para a sala de Poções, como os demais estudantes de N.I.E.M, o que por si só não podia significar algo bom –Não adianta irritar-se com isso.

––Idade ele tem –concordou, o cenho ainda franzido –Mas duvido que ele tenha um pingo de maturidade para saber _onde_ e _com quem_ está se metendo –disse entre dentes ao descerem a escadaria em direção as masmorras.

James e Remus trocaram rápidos olhares (sabiam que qualquer coisa referente à família Black não devia ser discutida, pelo bem da amizade que tinham com Sirius) antes de entrarem na sala de Poções, onde os demais alunos já aguardavam o professor, inclusive Christinne Coleman e seu grupo de amigas da Corvinal, que não pararam de dar risadinhas quando avistaram Lupin. O licantropo apenas acenou com brevidade para a garota –que corara violentamente, enquanto suas amigas riram em tom mais elevado –antes de tomar seu lugar na sala, exatamente entre Black e Potter, que discutia entusiasmado sobre os melhores times de quadribol com Evans, que parecia estar se divertindo.

O professor Slughorn, em um estado de bom humor quase contagiante, passou as instruções no quadro e a sala mergulhou num estado de quietude; a fumaça dos caldeirões a se espalhar aos poucos pelo local e a maioria dos estudantes a trabalharem com diligência na tarefa proposta. Remus lia cada linha duas vezes, certificando-se de que colocava a quantidade exata de cada ingrediente em seu caldeirão. E mesmo com todo esse zelo, sua poção insistia em não ficar azul-índigo como mandavam as instruções. Começava a questionar-se se errara a quantidade de algo quando a voz de Sirius chegou a seus ouvidos como um sussurro, sua pele arrepiando-se na mesma hora.

––E então...já decidiu sobre a carta? –ouviu-o perguntar.

––...Já –murmurou, sem-jeito, seus olhos recusando-se a mirar outra coisa que não fosse sua poção, que agora tinha o tom lilás.

––E?

––Decidi...aceitar o convite –suas faces tomaram a coloração avermelhada de forma súbita. Era estranho falar sobre aquilo ao amigo.

––Ah... –seria apenas impressão ou Sirius realmente parecia decepcionado com a notícia? –Bem, espero que se divirta...E seja cavalheiro com ela... –um sorriso anormalmente insincero surgiu nos lábios do animago.

––Pode deixar –respondeu Lupin fingindo não estranhar a reação do outro. Voltou a fixar-se no conteúdo de seu caldeirão e o tom lilás mudara para um roxo-acinzentado que nada tinha a ver com o azul-petróleo que o quadro-negro indicava como sinal da finalização do processo.

––Tente acrescentar mais seiva e mexer duas vezes no sentido anti-horário –murmurou Black em tom confidencial.

Ao fazer o que lhe fora sugerido a poção tornou-se azul-petróleo e começava a desprender o mesmo odor de orquídeas do caldeirão do amigo.

––Obrigado –sussurrou de volta, mas não soube dizer se ele escutara ou não.

OoooOooOoOooOoooO

Os Marotos e Lily reuniram-se à porta do Salão Principal dois minutos antes do horário de jantar. Dirigiam-se à mesa da Grifinória quando Lupin estancou. As alunas da Corvinal acabavam de entrar e Coleman olhava em sua direção. Sentiu-se impelido a ir falar de uma vez por todas com a garota, porém Sirius estava tão estranho desde pouco antes da aula de Poções que sua maior vontade era perguntar a ele o que acontecera. Passou algum tempo nesse pequeno dilema até afastar-se de seus amigos e aproximar-se do grupinho de garotas, como sempre a darem risinhos nada discretos. Respirou fundo e, com o olhar fixo em qualquer ponto que não fosse o rosto da monitora ou seus amigos na mesa da Grifinória, foi falar-lhe.

––Ah...olá Coleman... é...será que eu... poderia falar um minuto com você? –perguntou extremamente sem-jeito, não por conta da garota em si, mas sim por sua própria timidez diante desconhecidos.

––Claro –respondeu Christinne em tom de visível surpresa. Olhou para as amigas que os encaravam com profunda curiosidade –Vejo vocês depois –sorriu timidamente antes de deixarem o Salão.

––Eu recebi sua carta e... –começou ao chegarem num corredor pouco movimentado. Tentava articular com clareza o que ia dizer, porém a expressão acabrunhada de Sirius, que àquela hora deveria estar no meio do segundo prato de comida, não permitia que sua mente se concentrasse em mais nada –pensei bastante sobre o convite que você me fez e... –clareou a garganta, os olhos a percorrerem a porta do Salão Principal, mais adiante, e o estranho pensamento do que estava realmente fazendo ali a lhe invadir a cabeça. Assustou-se diante de tal pensamento e, com mais convicção que antes, decidiu não encará-la –eu decidi... que n...

––Não precisa terminar, Lupin, eu sei o que vai dizer –interrompeu a garota em voz baixa –E, para dizer a verdade, eu já esperava... Fui muito tola por não perceber antes de te mandar a carta –um pequeno suspiro fez-se ouvir e Coleman calou-se momentaneamente, como se pensasse na melhor forma de prosseguir.

Remus encarou-a, confuso. O que ela estava tentando lhe dizer? E por que, se ela não o tivesse interrompido, ele teria quase recusado o convite?

––Se minha amiga não tivesse me contado, eu jamais descobriria... Por isso não fico surpresa em saber que você não poderia aceitar meu convite. Não há como competir com aquela pessoa... Mesmo se quisesse, sairia perdendo –um sorriso gentil tomou forma no rosto de Christinne, embora seu olhar parecesse triste –Espero que se divirta no show... –murmurou segundos antes de sair apressadamente, deixando um estático e confuso Lupin para trás.

O lupino piscou repetidas vezes, não sabendo o que acontecera. Tomara coragem para dizer a aluna da Corvinal que iria ao show com ela, embora por pouco não tivesse recusado, entretanto ele é quem tomara um fora? Milhares de perguntas e fragmentos desconexos daquela conversa ecoavam e ecoavam sem parar em seu cérebro, que fazia um esforço abissal para tentar organizá-los de forma lógica. Levara bons minutos para perceber que ainda estava parado naquele corredor e que seu estômago há muito reclamava por comida. Quando finalmente voltara ao Salão Principal, notou que Black não estava mais lá. Tampouco Lily e James. Apenas Peter permanecia à mesa, provavelmente repetindo mais uma vez cada prato. Aproximou-se do amigo que só percebeu sua existência após bater de leve os talheres no prato.

––Onde estão os outros? –perguntou enquanto servia-se do conteúdo da travessa mais próxima.

Após engolir a grande quantidade de comida que tinha na boca, Pettigrew pôde responder –A Evans e o James foram dar uma volta no jardim antes de terminarem as tarefas. Já o Sirius disse que não se sentia bem e avisou que ia dormir.

Remus estranhou ainda mais ao saber que Sirius fora dormir. Isso não era, de forma alguma, do feitio dele. Levou uma porção de alimento à boca, decidido a ver o que o amigo tinha, assim que fosse ao dormitório.

Venceu rapidamente os lances de escadas que levavam até a Torre da Grifinória e, ao dizer a senha para a Mulher Gorda, deparou-se com um Salão Comunal abarrotado de estudantes. Subiu até o dormitório sem ser notado, encontrando-o em completo silêncio, apenas umas poucas velas e o céu estrelado, visível pela grande janela, a iluminar o aposento. Caminhou até a cama de Sirius, o cortinado semiaberto.

––Sirius? –chamou baixinho, porém não obteve resposta alguma.

Aproximou-se, relutante, notando ao afastar um pouco o cortinado que o amigo realmente dormia. Os cabelos negros a caírem de forma descuidada sobre o rosto bonito, o peito descoberto a subir e descer num lânguido cadenciar, os lábios carnudos entreabertos, tudo a formar um harmônico e hipnotizante quadro. Lupin mirava com carinho a figura adormecida, que em sua aparente inocência o atraía a chegar mais perto, sem que sua mente o recriminasse de tal ato. Roçou com suavidade os dedos no plácido rosto e suspirou. Jamais teria coragem para tocá-lo daquela maneira quando acordado. Conseguia imaginar o olhar de estranheza que o amigo lhe lançaria. E isso o amedrontava mais do que tudo.

Decidiu afastar-se antes que pudesse perder seu autocontrole diante de lábios tão convidativos. Ignorando totalmente seu senso de responsabilidade, a alertá-lo sobre os deveres que o aguardavam, despiu-se das vestes negras da escola, vestiu o surrado pijama e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas. Pouco antes de adormecer as palavras de Christinne voltaram a seus pensamentos._ "Não há como competir com aquela pessoa"_. Questionou-se sobre quem seria _aquela pessoa_ até o sono finalmente vencê-lo.

OoooOooOoOooOoooO

O Dia das Bruxas amanheceu numa atmosfera de profunda ansiedade e expectativa. Era uma sexta-feira fria e um tanto nublada e a maioria dos professores achou muito difícil prender a atenção dos dispersos estudantes. Nos corredores ouvia-se todo tipo de boato sobre o show. Alunos de quinto a primeiro ano remoíam-se de inveja ao escutarem que a banda que abriria o show, Os Agoureiros, tinha o ritual de escolher alguém da platéia para, após o show, pagar uma rodada de whisky de fogo a eles, e diversos planos absurdos de como burlar a segurança imposta por Dumbledore para irem ao evento podiam ser entreouvidos nos Salões Comunais e até mesmo entre os intervalos de aula, muito próximo da sala dos professores –o que mostrava que os atuais alunos de Hogwarts desconheciam a palavra discrição.

Desde aquele dia Sirius parecia ligeiramente mais silencioso que o normal, porém sempre que era questionado sobre isso ele apenas sorria e falava que não era nada importante. Remus, contudo, notou que o amigo mantinha uma certa distância e evitava ficar apenas em sua presença. Até mesmo quando conversavam um ligeiro traço de ressentimento era perceptível na voz de Black. Desconhecia os reais motivos, mas parte dele alimentava a hipótese de que Sirius ficara chateado ao saber que pretendia aceitar o convite da monitora da Corvinal –hipótese reforçada com o fato de não ter contado a ele que levara um fora da garota, ainda que por motivos não esclarecidos. Outra parte, entretanto, recusava-se a aceitar a mínima esperança de que o animago desejava sua companhia. Julgava tão impossível a reciprocidade de seu sentimento que qualquer coisa capaz de lhe gerar qualquer espécie de esperança era imediatamente rejeitada.

De todos os estudantes ansiosos com o evento em Hogsmeade, James parecia o mais ardoroso. Seria a primeira vez que sairia com Lily e isso era algo importante para ele, embora tentasse esconder a todo custo por trás de uma fachada de inabalável autoconfiança. Peter também estava mais agitado que o normal ante a perspectiva de assistir ao show de uma de suas bandas favoritas em companhia da garota da Lufa-Lufa, a quem convidara após muito incentivo de Potter e, principalmente, Evans.

O anoitecer pareceu demorar o dobro de tempo para chegar e, quando tocou a sineta do final das aulas, tanto alunos quanto professores sentiram-se aliviados com o fim do dia. O banquete do Dia das Bruxas estava rodeado por uma atmosfera de alegria e agitação intensa. Os murmúrios não paravam nem por um segundo e todos se alimentavam com apetite redobrado. Nem mesmo Pirraça, que roubara duas tampas de panela da cozinha e fazia-as se chocarem uma contra a outra com estardalhaço, arremessando-as contra os alunos de tempos em tempos, fora capaz de quebrar aquele clima festivo.

Contrariando todos seus princípios de uma boa refeição, Peter foi o primeiro a se levantar, sob o argumento de ainda não ter escolhido o que vestir. Após minutos de piadinhas, risadas e comentários nada bondosos sobre como a atitude de Rabicho lembrara uma garotinha ansiosa com o primeiro encontro, os três rapazes decidiram subir também, antes que se deixassem vencer pela gostosa sensação de indolência que apenas os banquetes de Hogwarts eram capazes de proporcionar. Subiram ligeiros a escadaria até o dormitório, onde viram a cama de Pettigrew lotada de roupas e o próprio a mirá-las em ar de dúvida.

––Problemas em escolher o que vestir, Rabicho? –perguntou Sirius que já começara a tirar as próprias roupas, já previamente escolhidas, do malão.

O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça em afirmativa.

––Deixe-me ver... –disse James, a camisa do uniforme aberta, a revelar os músculos torneados por anos de quadribol –As combinações até que estão boas... mas essa da esquerda é a melhor –apontou para uma calça escura repleta de bolsos, camiseta e blusão reforçado.

Peter mirou James profundamente agradecido antes de começar a vestir-se pressuroso.

––Como estou? –perguntou Potter após algum tempo. Trajava uma calça negra, camiseta de mesma cor, uma pesada jaqueta de couro e coturnos com spikes.

––Bem... –começou Sirius que puxava o zíper de sua calça para fechá-la, o tronco totalmente à mostra –para desespero de Remus, que tentava a todo custo concentrar-se em vestir sua camiseta ––só falta dar um jeito nesse cabelo.

––Simples, meu caro Almofadinhas –piscou James antes de parar em frente a um velho espelho. Começou a passar as mãos freneticamente sobre os fios negros, deixando-os mais despenteados do que nunca –Que tal agora?

––Muito melhor –riu Black –Isso se a Evans não morrer de susto quando te vir... –ignorando o gesto obsceno que o amigo fizera, terminou de abotoar a camisa vinho, jogando o sobretudo negro por cima –E então?

––Quanta vaidade para alguém que vai _apenas_ assistir ao show... –caçoou o artilheiro, desviando-se a tempo de uma almofada jogada em sua direção por um Sirius rubro de fúria.

––Eu... já vou... –avisou Peter que parecia hesitante em interromper a "briga" dos dois. Saiu silenciosamente, sem nem esperar resposta.

––Vai demorar, Aluado? –perguntou Potter ao ver que o lupino fechara o cortinado de sua cama –Preciso descer para me encontrar com a Evans.

––Já estou pronto –respondeu, abrindo o cortinado. Lupin vestia calça jeans surrada e rasgada nos joelhos, camiseta preta de manga longa, botas de combate e uma jaqueta jeans tão surrada quanto a calça. O mais impressionante, contudo, eram seus cabelos completamente arrepiados, que não faziam lembrar em nada o bom-moço-Lupin, monitor da Grifinória –Se já quiser descer tudo bem, eu encontro você dep... Que caras são essas? –perguntou, preocupado ao notar o ar assombrado de ambos.

––Nada... é que... –tentaram explicar, ao mesmo tempo.

James olhou com brevidade o relógio em seu pulso e soltou um pequeno palavrão –Preciso descer, não posso me atrasar de jeito nenhum –já estava para fechar a porta quando disse –Vejo vocês depois...me desejem sorte –e saiu, fechando a porta com um baque surdo.

Remus fitou a porta fechada como se ela fosse o mais interessante dos objetos. Sentia-se desconfortável em ficar a sós com Sirius. Não que temesse qualquer atitude por parte do amigo, mas temia sim que suas atitudes pudessem, de alguma forma, delatar o sentimento que tinha por ele. Como se apenas o ato de mirar o brilho daqueles orbes cinzentos fizessem-no revelar tudo que escondia há tanto tempo no recanto mais profundo de sua alma. Notou Black afastar-se em direção a cama e voltar com algo vermelho em mãos. Virou-se para encará-lo apenas quando sentiu um toque macio e morno em seu pescoço, o que fez um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e suas faces enrubescerem imediatamente.

––Ia usar isto aqui hoje –murmurou Sirius muito próximo a seu ouvido, causando-lhe outro arrepio involuntário –mas preferi o crucifixo –apontou brevemente para a cruz prateada que sacudia em seu peito, onde deixara propositadamente dois botões da camisa abertos –Veja se gosta...

Lupin caminhou em direção ao mesmo espelho que, pouco antes, James usara para despentear os cabelos. Vendo o próprio reflexo, notou numa coleira em seu pescoço, num tom de vermelho ligeiramente mais intenso que o que assomava suas bochechas. Ainda a olhar-se, viu que o animago o fitava com um meio sorriso no rosto.

––Que bom que optou pelo crucifixo –comentou ao virar-se –senão ficaria muito óbvio..._Almofadinhas_ –sorriu.

––Também achei isso –riu Sirius daquele jeito engraçado que lembrava muito um latido –Mas você também não pode falar nada sobre isso, né _Aluado_? –pontuou, a sorrir marotamente.

––É, creio que não –deu de ombros, ainda a sorrir –Mas agradeço o empréstimo mesmo assim...

Black abriu a boca para responder, porém calou-se, como se acabasse de se lembrar de algo desagradável. Seu rosto perdeu todo traço de alegria, a parecer que fora atacado pelos dementadores de Azkaban. Tornou a fitar Remus, os olhos opacos.

––Espero que se divirta no show –comentou em tom despido de emoções, abrindo a porta do dormitório –Quem sabe a Coleman não tem uma corrente para prender aí –apontou para a coleira antes de fechar a porta com estrondo e descer as escadas ruidosamente.

O que fora aquilo? Era o que se perguntava a cada segundo. Sem muito questionar, abriu a porta do dormitório e desceu correndo atrás de Sirius. Estava tão surpreso com a forma carinhosa que ele o tratara assim que foram deixados a sós que se esquecera completamente de contar que não iria mais com a garota da Corvinal. Chegando ao Salão Comunal, encontrou o amigo já a passar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, o chão estalando ao contato com os coturnos.

––Sirius, ESPERE! –berrou, sem se importar com os olhares assustados de um grupo de alunos o primeiro ano, cada um com uma pilha considerável de deveres. Correu em direção a Black que estancara, embora não tivesse se virado –Eu...vou... com você –ofegou; não estava acostumado a correr tanto quanto os demais Marotos, que tiveram quase sete anos para treinar, fugindo de um possesso Filch ao aprontarem alguma.

––Por quê? –retrucou ele secamente –Ficou de encontrar a monitora em Hogsmeade?

––Não, eu não vou mais com ela –respondeu, sem compreender o motivo daquele mau-humor, embora uma parte de sua mente fomentasse uma certa esperança.

––Não?! –exclamou enquanto desciam as escadas, seus olhos cinzentos a encararem-no pela primeira vez, o rosto em expressão de agradável surpresa.

––Fui falar com ela, naquele mesmo dia em que te disse que estava pensando em aceitar e...bem, não aceitei –explicou. Não que o que dissera fosse mentira, afinal ele nunca chegara a dizer a garota que aceitava, não é? Ela o interrompeu. E mesmo que não tivesse interrompido, ele quase falara não –Por isso eu... gostaria de saber se –sentiu seu rosto esquentar de rubor –poderia ir com você...

Sirius sorriu, um sorriso de transbordante alegria, que encabulou ainda mais o lupino –Claro que sim, Aluado! E acho melhor nos apressarmos, ou não pegaremos bons lugares.

––Certo –sorriu Remus em resposta, ambos a alcançarem as portas do Saguão de Entrada.

OoooOooOoOooOoooO

Após passarem por um desconfiadíssimo Filch, que fez questão de examinar os ingressos e cada bolso de suas roupas milhares de vezes, na esperança de pegá-los com algo ilícito, eles finalmente deixaram os terrenos de Hogwarts em direção a uma iluminada Hogsmeade, aparentando estar mais apinhada de gente do que nunca.

Transitar pelas ruas do povoado mostrou-se uma tarefa difícil e que requeria paciência. Conforme se aproximavam do grande estádio improvisado para o show, num ponto não muito distante das principais lojas, mais pessoas encontravam e mais difícil ficava para se locomover. Entre os diversos colegas de escola que encontrava por aí, Lupin avistou duas amigas de Christinne, que começaram a rir e apontar sem qualquer espécie de discrição para ele. Ao chegar um pouco mais perto, sem perder Sirius de vista por momento algum, pôde ouvir o que elas comentavam, em ar de riso.

"–_Viu?eu não te falei que o Lupin e o Black estão mesmo juntos? Percebi assim que vi a maneira que eles se olham"._ –dizia uma das garotas, em ar orgulhoso – _"Se eu não tivesse alertado a Chris ela ia tomar o fora mais feio que já tomou na vida! E, cá entre nós, não tá na cara que esses dois jogam no outro time?"_.

Remus desviou o olhar para outro lado, ligeiramente tonto pelo que acabara de escutar. Então a pessoa com quem Coleman não poderia competir era Sirius? Por isso ela o interrompera aquele dia, pois tinha certeza de que não seria correspondida. O que, de fato, não deixava de ser verdade. O licantropo sentiu como se seu coração tivesse descido até o estômago. Era assim tão óbvio o que sentia pelo amigo? E, se era, o que Sirius achava disso (considerando que ele, como um dos alunos mais inteligentes de Hogwarts, já tivesse descoberto)? De tão absorto que se encontrava nas próprias conjecturas, quase não sentiu quando Black puxou-o pela mão até a fila para entrar, onde um imenso homem vestido de negro e púrpura batia com a varinha no ingresso e nele surgiam as palavras _"Autorizado"_. Ao ouvir a voz grave do homem a dizer _"–Ingressos, por favor"_, Remus sobressaltou-se, tirando o brilhante ingresso do bolso da jaqueta. Ao serem liberados, Sirius puxou-o a um canto menos movimentado, de onde se tinha uma bela vista do estádio a brilhar em tons de negro, vermelho e roxo. Ao centro via-se com clareza o palco onde as bandas se apresentariam.

––Aonde vamos nos sentar? –perguntou ao animago, seus olhos a percorrerem as dezenas de cadeiras, sendo que apenas um terço ainda estavam desocupadas.

––Descubro num minuto –piscou Sirius a mostrar-lhe o espelho de dois sentidos, cujo par estava em posse de James –Só espero que o idiota tenha se lembrado de trazer o dele –murmurou antes de aproximar a bonita face do espelho e dizer com clareza –James Potter.

Ambos miraram ansiosamente o espelho até que a imagem do amigo, ainda mais sorridente que o normal, materializou-se aos poucos.

––Sabia que você ia me chamar, por isso pensei seriamente em deixar o espelho em Hogwarts –brincou Potter, um sorrisinho maroto no rosto.

––Hahaha, muito engraçado Pontas –retrucou Black, deixando óbvio que não achara nada engraçado –Acabei de entrar no estádio com o Aluado, onde você está?

Um sorriso ainda mais ladino pareceu surgir no rosto de James –Com o Aluado, é? –perguntou e Lupin podia jurar que vira o amigo dar uma piscadela ao outro, que apenas sacudiu a cabeça em afirmativa –Estou a oeste da entrada. Primeira fila. Segunda coluna de cadeiras. O Rabicho demorou pra nos achar, já que ele não tinha como falar comigo, mas a Marple e ele já estão aqui. Ah, e não demorem porque tive de ameaçar azarar uns cinco caras que tentaram se sentar nos lugares que Lily e eu reservamos para vocês.

––Okay, daqui a pouco estaremos aí –respondeu Sirius.

––Está bem, mas vê se não..._se perde_ por aí –sorriu mais uma vez antes de guardar o espelho. Sirius fez o mesmo e começaram a descer as fileiras e mais fileiras de cadeiras, a mão de Black ainda a segurar com firmeza a de Lupin, que sequer notara.

Conforme desciam avistavam os mais diversos tipos de bruxos, em visuais considerados excêntricos até mesmo no mundo mágico, já considerado excêntrico aos olhos dos poucos trouxas que tinham conhecimento de sua existência. Cabelos arrepiados, armados, longos, multitons. Roupas nos mais diversos estilos e nas mais exóticas combinações de cores. Um espetáculo para olhos acostumados às simples roupas domingueiras usadas pelos pais e com as vestes negras de Hogwarts, como os do licantropo. Percorreram com rapidez as fileiras de cadeiras verde-brilhantes –o máximo de rapidez que é possível ter num local abarrotado de gente, sem usar qualquer espécie de magia –e logo avistaram um sorridente James e uma simpática Lily a acenarem para eles.

––Pensei mesmo que tinham _se perdido_ –comentou o artilheiro em tom enigmático, a olhar fixamente para as mãos entrelaçadas de ambos.

Tanto Remus quanto Sirius soltaram as mãos em ar de visível encabulamento. O rosto do lupino tornou-se escarlate, o coração rufava com força contra o peito. Potter apenas fez menção de rir, porém lançou um olhar indagador ao animago, que não esboçou reação alguma. Num dar de ombros, o moreno prosseguiu.

––Melhor se sentarem. De acordo com o que ouvi, a abertura começa daqui há dez minutos –mostrou com um gesto dois lugares de destaque na segunda fileira, ambos com um círculo violeta formado pelas palavras _"Lugares reservados. Não se aproxime, estou avisando"_. –A última pessoa que insistiu em sentar aí saiu com as vestes cheirando a Bomba de Bosta –explicou, um sorriso perverso no rosto, enquanto Evans sacudia a cabeça em negativa, apesar de também sorrir.

––Quanta consideração, Pontas –Sirius levou a mão ao peito, fingindo emoção –Não precisava se preocupar tanto.

––Você sabe que nosso amor será eterno, não é Almofadinhas? –perguntou James em ar teatral –Mas, que quiser, eu prometo nunca mais me preocupar e você pode assistir ao show montado numa vassoura... Ah, esqueci! O teto foi encantado para que nenhum penetra pudesse assistir –completou, esquivando-se de um tapa que acertaria em cheio sua nuca.

Afastaram-se em direção aos assentos reservados, não sem antes Black fazer um gesto com a varinha e os cabelos negros e espetados do amigo formarem diversos cachinhos aloirados. Mais ao fundo, ouviram Peter engasgar com a cerveja amanteigada, na tentativa de contar o riso. James tentou revidar, porém Sirius conjurara um Feitiço Escudo e por pouco a azaração não voltou a seu lugar de origem. Com um aceno, Lupin livrou-se dos espalhafatosos avisos de não se aproxime e ambos puderam se acomodar sem nenhum receio de sair com as roupas a exalarem odor de Bomba de Bosta, ou coisa pior.

O show começou com o estardalhaço da platéia a aplaudir a banda que acabara de surgir no palco. Todos os músicos eram incrivelmente franzinos e trajavam vestes preto-esverdeadas. O vocalista, mais baixo do grupo, tinha um rosto de aspecto tristonho e uma lágrima negra desenhada abaixo de seu olho esquerdo, além de usar uma comprida cartola. Sua voz era baixa e ligeiramente soluçante, como a do animal fantástico que dava nome a banda, porém o som denso e as letras fortes compensavam a pouca técnica vocal do cantor. O público vibrou a cada música que eles tocaram até que, próximo ao último refrão, todos se calaram; chegara a hora do ritual da banda. O baterista, aparentemente o mais alto do grupo, fez um grande aceno com a varinha, abarcando boa parte da audiência. Milhares de esferas vermelho-sangue pairaram no ar, acima da cabeça dos espectadores. Aos poucos, elas foram sumindo, até sobrar apenas três. Uma pairava sobre um ansioso Remus, ciente de que não tinha um nunque sequer nos bolsos. Outro aceno e o escolhido fora: Peter! Uma salva de palmas ecoou no auditório enquanto um vermelhíssimo Peter era erguido no alto, a se separar por livre e espontânea pressão de Sophie Marple, e flutuava, derrotado, em direção aos Agoureiros; em suas faces uma expressão de perverso triunfo.

Remus trocou um olhar aliviado com Sirius, que se segurava na cadeira de tanto rir. Mais à frente James parecia fazer o mesmo, sob olhar crítico de Lily. O espetáculo prosseguiu com a triunfal entrada do Gothic-High-Wizards e seus cabelos mega coloridos, contrastando com as roupas negras e a maquiagem incrivelmente pesada. O público foi a loucura com o som mais trabalhado e vibrante dos Wizards. O vocal tinha um timbre potente e hipnotizante, era difícil não permanecer imerso naquela magia musical. O lupino não tinha mais qualquer noção do universo ao redor, nem mesmo de quanto tempo se passara. A melodia carregava-o para os mais desconhecidos lugares e ele não fazia qualquer esforço para saber onde estava, deixava-se apenas levar. Somente quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro, sua mente pareceu voltar ao plano real. Virou o rosto e olhos cinzentos encaravam-no intensamente.

––Vamos... dar uma volta? –perguntou Black em voz ligeiramente rouca –Já estamos aqui há horas e... queria falar com você.

Pelo tom que concluíra a frase, o assunto devia ser sério. Concordou com um aceno de cabeça e, pouco depois, seguiu o amigo até uma porta lateral, de onde saíram sem serem notados. Já era madrugada em Hosgmeade. Não havia mais loja alguma aberta, além do Três Vassouras e do Cabeça de Javali, somente as ruas estavam iluminadas e o gélido vento noturno batia com força em seus rostos, fazendo Lupin desejar não ter aceitado sair do estádio quentinho. Caminharam pelas ruas desertas por cerca de 20 minutos, até pararem num trecho coberto por frondosas árvores, onde alma viva alguma parecia ter freqüentado nos últimos séculos. Mais ao norte estava a Casa dos Gritos.

––Por que paramos aqui? –indagou Remus, a pele arrepiada por conta do frio, ligeiros tremores a trespassarem seu corpo.

––Não quero que ninguém nos ouça, e tenho certeza de que esse pedaço de Hogsmeade já foi esquecido até por seus moradores –respondeu Sirius, mais enrolando do que esclarecendo alguma coisa. Notou que o amigo tremia e com um leve toque de varinha conjurou duas cervejas amanteigadas quentinhas –Tome –estendeu uma delas, um leve sorriso no rosto.

Com cada fibra de seu corpo a clamar por calor, o lupino aceitou a garrafa sem sequer pensar duas vezes. Tomou dois grandes goles, sentindo a maravilhosa sensação de calor a espalhar-se por cada uma de suas células, antes de perguntar –De onde você conjurou essas garrafas?

––Do Três Vassouras. Fique tranqüilo, depois acerto a conta com Madame Rosemerta –completou ao ver o olhar incrédulo nas faces do outro –Agora que já nos aquecemos, posso continuar o que ia dizer?

Lupin concordou, antes de tomar mais um gole em sua garrafa.

––Eu...hum... _percebi_ que você ficou chateado com algo que ouviu a caminho do estádio –começou em tom sério, seus orbes cinzentos a não se desviarem dos dourados por motivo algum.

Seu sangue gelou exatamente na mesma velocidade que a revigorante bebida tinha aquecido. Mil coisas sem nexo passaram por sua cabeça e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem por um momento. Abriu a boca para responder que não fora nada, que tinha sido alguma piada maldosa sobre seus cabelos, ou qualquer outra frivolidade do tipo, quando ele recomeçou a falar.

––Eu ouvi o comentário –disse em ar calmo, fazendo um gesto de pouco caso com a mão –Mas não entendo por que ele o chateou.

––P-Porque –respondeu hesitante, em busca de qualquer resposta que não fosse a verdadeira, pois se ele a soubesse nada mais seria como antes –é injusto comentarem esse tipo de coisa sobre nós. Nem nos conhecem e... além do mais, nós s-somos amigos... nada mais –murmurou a última parte mais para si mesmo do que para o dono daquele belo rosto que prosseguia em observá-lo com o máximo de atenção.

––Talvez, Aluado, justamente por não terem qualquer elo conosco eles sejam capazes de saber mais do que conseguimos ver –comentou, pensativo, os dedos a bailarem sobre a franja negra, tirando-na do rosto –Pensei que perceberia antes de qualquer um meus sinais... –confessou num sussurro rouco.

Os olhos dourados arregalaram-se em espanto ––Sinais? Q-Que sinais?

––Os sinais de que seu sentimento não é rejeitado –respondeu Sirius a lançar-lhe um olhar grave –Por que acha que recusei _todos_ os convites que recebi para vir ao show? Por que acha que o questionei tanto se aceitaria o convite da monitora da Corvinal, e por que lamentei não poder tomar a decisão por você? Passei os últimos dias lutando comigo mesmo para não atirá-lo numa parede qualquer e arrumar um jeito de fazê-lo perceber que é mera teimosia sua fugir do que sente, e sair com a Coleman não o ajudaria em nada, talvez o fizesse se sentir pior. Se eu tivesse rasgado aquele bilhete, como quis tanto fazê-lo, assim que me mandaram entregá-lo...

Remus ouvia a tudo arrebatado. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho, não é? Um sonho dolorosamente real, daqueles que você deseja com toda alma que fosse realidade, mas mesmo assim, não passava de um sonho, certo? Sentiu os dedos de Sirius tocarem de leve seu rosto e nesse delicado toque veio a certeza de que aquilo era bem concreto. Seu coração batia rápido e a pouca distância entre seus lábios faziam-no enrubescer. Era difícil para ele acreditar que também poderia ser correspondido em seus sentimentos. Porém se o que vivia neste exato minuto não fosse realidade, seu despertar seria infinitamente mais doloroso que o normal.

––Seus dois maiores defeitos, Aluado –recomeçou Black, murmurante, os rostos cada vez mais próximos –são sua incapacidade de acreditar que possui o mesmo direito de qualquer um em ver seus sonhos realizados e... –sorriu –essa sua cabeça no mundo da lua, que não te permite ver _o que está na sua frente agora_. –concluiu, cobrindo os lábios do amigo com os seus.

Lupin fechou os olhos automaticamente ao sentir a boca morna cobrir a sua. Não saberia precisar quando envolvera o pescoço de Sirius com seus braços ou mesmo quando permitiu que o animago explorasse sua boca com sofreguidão. Apenas deixava-se levar pelo apressado rufar de seus corações em uníssono e seu próprio desejo de ter para sempre o sabor daqueles lábios nos seus. Permitiu que seus dedos deslizassem pela nuca do outro até verem-se imersos naqueles sedosos fios negros. Sentiu Black suspirar ante o toque, suas mãos a deslizarem pelas costas do licantropo, entre o fino tecido da camiseta e o jeans da jaqueta. O tempo, que até então parecia andar sem pressa alguma, voltou a correr apenas quando se separaram em busca de ar, os rostos rubros e sorrisos satisfeitos nos lábios. Miraram o céu noturno, onde a lua em seu primeiro dia da fase crescente brilhava com todo esplendor no manto negro, pontilhado de estrelas. Na constelação de Cão Maior, Sirius, sua principal estrela, parecia mais iluminada do que nunca.

––Melhor voltarmos –opinou Sirius assim que uma corrente de vento particularmente gelada trespassou-os –O show já deve estar quase no fim.

––Sim –concordou Remus num aceno. De forma alguma queria quebrar a magia daquela noite, mas uma pergunta impedia-no de ficar em paz –James e Peter não vão..._estranhar_ ao nos virem assim? –externou a pergunta num sussurro, como se na verdade não desejasse saber sua resposta.

––Não posso garantir nada sobre o Rabicho –respondeu tranqüilamente, entrelaçando sua mão a de Lupin –Mas você realmente acha que o Pontas já não sabia de tudo?

Naquele momento as trocas de olhares e comentários de duplo sentido entre os dois Marotos fizeram tudo parecer ainda mais claro. Sentiu-se envergonhado por não ter percebido nada antes ––Realmente preciso prestar mais atenção ao meu redor... –comentou, as bochechas vermelhas.

Um grande sorriso se formou nos lábios carnudos de Black ––Mas isso faz parte do seu charme, Aluado –roubou-lhe um breve beijo –Assim como essa sua capacidade de ficar vermelho por qualquer coisa –pontuou, sem conter uma ligeira risada.

Remus sorriu de volta enquanto caminhavam em direção ao grande estádio. Conforme a distância diminuía, o céu tomava gradativamente a coloração violácea, significando que o amanhecer estava próximo.

OoooOooOoOooOoooO

O sábado foi muito curto para os estudantes da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts que compareceram ao show. A escola, entretanto, estava ainda mais barulhenta. Os alunos que não puderam ir pediam todo e qualquer frívolo detalhe sobre o evento e a história foi contada tantas vezes que, ao final do dia, diversas partes adicionais já se misturavam aos verdadeiros fatos.

Apenas na tarde de domingo Peter tomou coragem para aparecer. E a muito custo e insistência –além de algumas ameaças –de seus companheiros Marotos, contou o que acontecera depois que fora escolhido para o ritual dos Agoureiros.

––Nunca vi tanto whisky de fogo na minha vida! –guinchou, desesperado, levando as mãos à cabeça –E nunca mais quero ver. Se Dumbledore não tivesse aparecido, ainda estaria lá no Cabeça de Javali, trabalhando para pagar o carregamento que eles beberam...

Lily Evans fê-los jurarem que não ririam nem atormentariam o pobre Peter com aquela história, porém o juramento tornava-se cada vez mais difícil de cumprir. A garota então teve de ameaçar dar-lhes de presente uma galhada permanente –embora não tenha compreendido bem a expressão de fúria no rosto de James enquanto Sirius e, até mesmo, Remus morriam de tanto rir –para que o incidente entre Pettigrew e os Agoureiros fosse esquecido.

Ademais, pouquíssimos estudantes repararam em alguma mudança entre os Marotos após o show. O mais comentado era que Potter finalmente convencera Evans a sair com ele, e pelo jeito tais saídas se repetiriam com freqüência até o fim do ano letivo. Ninguém notara, ou parecia querer comentar sobre, duas outras pessoas –que pareciam ainda mais unidas desde o Dia das Bruxas –a sumirem nos intervalos de aulas e outros horários livres, retornando sempre com os lábios inchados e, ocasionalmente, as roupas em desalinho. Ninguém notara na ligeira melhora de Remus em Poções ou no sorriso quase permanente nos lábios do arrogante Sirius, que não esvaneciam mesmo quando se deparava com o irmão mais novo, rodeado de bruxos nada confiáveis da Sonserina, entre eles uma de suas piores inimizades, ou mesmo nas mãos entrelaçadas sob a mesa do Salão Principal.

E, mesmo que fossem notados, seriam poucos a realmente acreditar que poderia existir amor entre Remus Lupin e Sirius Black. Pois, infelizmente, quanto mais óbvia é a existência de alguma coisa da qual não temos total compreensão, menos se acredita que ela possa ser real.

**Fim **

* * *

**Nota:** ¹ Não, eu não estou louca. De acordo com informações, J.K.Rowling comentou numa de suas várias entrevistas que James Potter era, na verdade, artilheiro da Grifinória, e não apanhador como muito imaginavam. Só que infelizmente ainda não pensei numa desculpa plausível para aquele pomo na lembrança do Snape na Penseira em A Ordem da Fênix... ¬¬"

* * *

**Comentários da autora:** _Eu realmente não acredito que consegui concluir essa fic. É a primeira que concluo nesse estranho período de crise ao qual me encontro. Somente isso já me deixa com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. _

_O que dizer sobre a fic? É um projeto meio antigo, cuja primeira página e meia tinha sido escrita em 23/01/2007, baseado numa fic minha de comecinho de carreira, onde os Marotos eram completamente héteros (nem queiram saber, pois era muito ruim e dou graças a Deus por não ter publicado). Peguei a idéia do show, nomes de bandas e de uma das personagens originais (a Coleman) de lá. O resto foi somente minha insana imaginação e minha gana por caneta e papel. Acho que nunca manuseei tanto minha coleção de livros da tia J.K em busca de referências. _

_Os Agoureiros e o Gothic-High-Wizards, como já disse, foram tirados da minha antiga fics, embora só tenha criado um visual pra eles agora, em meio a meu surto criativo (por sinal, o nome Gothic-High-Wizards não tem significado algum. Minha amiga Fefys Malfoy tinha criado há muito tempo atrás, e espero que ela não se lembre, pelo bem de sua saúde como ficwriter. Apenas o usei por ser sonoro e estranho. Nada mais. Nem tradução eu sei fazer pra um nome desses T-T). Não sou muito boa em gêneros musicais, por isso sei que viajei legal na criação das bandas e quero pedir desculpas se ofendi alguém. Considerem esses errinhos como mais uma das excentricidades do mundo bruxo, tá bom?? (puppy eyes) _

_Confesso que senti uma vontade e tanto de morder o Sirius e o Remus no decorrer da fic (sim, mais até do que minha quota diária de vontade de dar uma boa mordida neles). Por falar em Sirius, queria deixar claro que se alguém pudesse fazer o favor de criar uma fanart dele com o visual do show (calça preta, coturno, camisa vinho, sobretudo e a cruz prateada no pescoço), aquele olhar que somente ele é capaz de fazer e me mandar terá meu amor e carinho eterno/o/ Meu sonho de consumo é fazer/ter/mandar fazer uma capa pra essa fic, só que eu gosto apenas de capas com fanarts estilo mangá e eu sou um zero à esquerda em desenho uú. _

_Ah, percebi que tenho gosto em fazer o Remus ser meio avoado em relação a determinados sinais de interesse, ainda mais se ele está envolvido no caso. Não sei bem o motivo, pode se que seja por conta de sua baixa autoestima, que torna difícil para ele acreditar que alguém venha gostar dele de verdade. Sei lá... só sei que quero ainda mais morder o ReRe quando o imagino com aquela carinha de "Hã??" (surto de fangirl). _

_Well, me estendi demais nesses comentários (Mi-chan tagarela). _

_Agradecimentos: todos os fãs de SirRem, pois sem vocês jamais teria conhecido esse universo maravilhoso, a minha maninha Maru(exChizuru)-chan, sempre me apoiando, dando suas sugestões e lendo tudo que escrevo em primeira mão, a Dana Norram (a ceninha em que o Regulus aparece foi em sua homenagem, espero que goste), Calíope Amphora e tantas outras ficwriters que com suas fics divinas saciam minha fome por boas histórias sobre os puppies. _

_Também queria agradecer meus livros de HP + Animais Fantásticos, que me serviram de referências ótimas para minhas dúvidas inúteis, meu dicionário Aurélio, já velho de tanto que manuseio em busca de novas palavras, meu caderno já soltando capa e minha caneta preta quase no fim, sem os quais essa fic não sairia e também meu Pentium 133, base para que eu transcreva a fic para que possa ser publicada aqui. _

_Sem vocês eu não seria o que sou agora (para o bem ou para o mal, entenda como preferir). Muito obrigada! _

_Até breve o/ _

_/Mi-chan/ (exausta de tanto escrever) _


End file.
